Innocent Monster
by King Keith
Summary: A dead wrestler with some scars on his back is chosen by a goddess form a fictional world to replace a 2000-year old hero that looks just like him that was chosen to protect the Ylisse royal family who has given up on them. Stuck and unable to leave this world will this new hero be able to find a way to the end and find his friend in the afterlife M for blood lan Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem as it belongs to Nintendo

Innocent Monster

Chapter 1

The first thing that I noticed was darkness. Where the heck am I? Why am I here, all I remember was that I got tired of waiting for the last customer to pick up the bird house I created for him so I waited outside after getting impatient I closed up shop at nine fifteen instead of the usual nine and then…nothing. Did I get kidnapped or something else? Come on, Keith get it together and figure out what the heck is going on!

With my vision now clearing, Standing up I realized I was standing in the middle of the street away from the place I worked at as furniture maker of sorts as I also took other requests also which includes just about everything. Feeling really stiff for some reason I stretched my chest, neck and legs especially. Man it feels like I did a gauntlet with all my old wrestling teammates two or three times.

Suddenly there was red flash of light, blocking the light the best I could make out a figure in the light. The light itself made me feel uneasy but the person even more so. My old wrestling instincts were telling me run from this person. I took a few steps back only trip on something my back meeting something cold and stiff. Turning myself over, I found myself coming face to face with myself! My body still looked the same old, thin and slightly muscular in some places, BUT, my skull had a huge dent on the forehead and what seemed to be tire marks on my red shirt, my black leather jacket torn and ruined, and my black jeans torn at the knees down which also seemed disfigured as bent backwards toward the opposite direction showing bone and mangled flesh. Horrified I let out a scream full of horror. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, I am dead! DEAD! WHY!? Why did THIS have to happen to me!?

I felt anger swell in me deep from my still heart. There were still things I wanted to do like travel the world ! Yet here I am DEAD! Twenty-two years of suffering, toiling, and happiness only to lead up to this! Curse this, Curse everything! My anger allowed to recover from my shock and gave me strength to stand. Suddenly I heard somebody giggling behind. I almost forgot about that person in my anger. This person dares to laugh at my death! I'll show them!

Feeling my knees scrap against the black ground near where my corpse lay, I stood myself up and charged forgetting my earlier fears toward the red light and toward the person laughing at me! When I managed to get about two feet to my target I saw the figure raise its hand and felt some kind of wind blow me off my feet sending me on my rear. What the heck was THAT! Did that come from him? The shock of what just happened managed to override my anger for a few seconds.

"My apologizes," Said the figure in both a male and female voice lowering its hand." I wasn't laughing at you or your death. But…" as it trailed off

Getting off my behind and tired of being on the ground I stood up and waited for this being to talk more so can get more information out of it so I could figure out was going on. After waiting a few seconds I realized that it was awaiting a reply from me. Knowing that I couldn't try attacking this being without is blasted on my butt or worse I opened my mouth to speak.

The only thing that came out was a thin wheezing sound that was like a mouse dying.

After trying in vain a few more times I heard the red lighted figure start to laugh real loudly that really ticked me off. Lord have mercy I wanna break his or her neck so bad right now. Waiting for a few minutes he or she managed to calm down "That was the reason I-I'm sorry b-b-but you should have h-heard yourself s-s-scream it was it was!" the figure started to laugh with a voice of cheering bell sounds of a lady and the booming drum of a man once again.

While I would most likely be laughing at a person if it happened to them, at least wait until they are of earshot you bastard! Who the heck is this person? What the heck is going on? And why can't I speak?

The figure took a deep breath calming down and started to speak seriously, "I am sure you have questions right now so can we start over?"

Nod.

"If you were wondering how you died," the figure pointed toward my mauled corpse, "hit and run from a drunk that forgot to turn on his lights while it was dark and before you start, you cannot haunt him for the rest of his life." Why the heck would I want to haunt a piece of trash such as that? There are actually people who want that? As long he is rotting in jail I could care less. What I am more worried about now is how my mother will take my death. That guy better pray to god she doesn't find him alone. I imagine she won't take it well since it's been only me and her since the old man left but I hope my old teammates and her friends will help her out. No they will that much was certain they are- no were like family. I mentally smirked to myself at imagining my funeral when I remembering tell my captain of the wrestling team to throw me a tequila party if I ever died. I wonder if I can meet _her_ now. No now's not the time for these thoughts I need to focus on my current situation which is this jerk.

Seeing my uncaring expression the being continued "I imagine the reason why can't speak is that your soul itself was damaged, as there is no damage your body's vocal cords or wind pipes, and no I don't think you will be able to recover your voice but recover enough not to sound like…that." The being tried to cover the last round of laughter from appearing. I managed to silence it with the most evilest glare I could muster.

"As for what am I suppose you call me a messenger of sorts for the gods," sensing the ugly situation it almost created it changed the subject quickly by rubbing the back of the head sheepishly," I don't really have a name for what I am."

Perhaps Angels? No doesn't suit this being. Nothing I have seen on TV or read makes mentions them appear like a shadow surrounded by red light. Demon perhaps? It would suit it since it's been laughing at my current predicament, It doesn't matter at all; I want to know is what is going to happen to me now. Shouldn't I be sent to heaven, hell purgatory or something else entirely? Wherever it is I hope they have drinks I want- NO NEED to get far away from this person as soon as possible.

As if reading my mind the being suddenly gave a serious aura for once. The tension alone released by it made me remember that I dealing with a being that could slice me in pieces possibly. Did it read my thoughts?

Raising its voice a bit possibly so that I know it's serious it asked "I have a question for you now, know you can't speak so make us of this."

It waved its hand toward me as something flew toward me. Being the horrible catcher that I am hit me harmlessly in the shin and fell to the ground. Picking it up I realized I was holding a notepad with a pencil on top. After making sure that I received its gift and having a small giggle fit (Bastard), it asked me its question.

"What do you think of humanity?"

I was wondering why it asked me this question. I probably should answer if gets me to the afterlife or whatever sooner picking up the pencil I started to write my thoughts on humanity:

"_**Humans are monsters. We demolish many things. We take the gifts of nature as if a child with a toy that breaks on the same day it was made. We kill, rip, and tear anything in our way for the sake of living, even our own kind. But this is just the whole of humanity I speak of. It is the single individual in itself I enjoy. A soldier fighting for his or her ideals, whether or not it's for the family or just to put bread on the table, I respect them. A king that leads his people to his ideal world while trampling other civilizations. A single mother working two jobs to feed her children or stealing food in order to feed them. Seeing this kind of strength is beautiful in itself. Even if we are monsters that demolish things we can also create beauty while we do so. In essence, humanity is filled with beautiful monsters."**_

The moment I Finish writing the paper the notepad and even the pencil burst in blue flames. Surprised I dropped the items as quick as possible. Somehow the strange flames managed get on my hands and were slowly climbing up my arms! What the heck! I'm being burned what's going on?!

"Ah, it seems that god has finally chosen a spirit to help protect her world," said the figure relived with a small sigh. "It only took about two hundred interviews but it worked. I wish you luck!"

With a cheer and a wave to me the figure disappeared soon followed by the red light that accompanied it. Wait, you bastard! You didn't tell me any of this, aren't you suppose to tell somebody this kind of thing! I tried desperately to put out the flames by taking off my leather jacket that I loved so much hoping against hope that it would stop there. Expectantly it didn't as it has already touched my skin were it quickly engulf my arms and shoulders instantly. I threw myself to the ground trying the old tuck and roll thing but it only made the flames spread faster over my body. Having my legs and most of my chest covered in flames I gave myself up to them. With a small squeaky moan from my muted mouth I uttered out my last thoughts in this world.

"_All I want right now is to see my mother, my teammates,"_ as I pictured their faces as they all flash in my mind one last thing appeared as well. _"And I want to see __**her**__...as well."_

Bearing a small smile of pride and swallowing my long list of regrets and unfilled dreams the blue burning flames engulfed my face.

I felt cold.

Really cold.

Shouldn't I feel warm? I mean I was on fire so should I be dead again?

Opening my eyes I realized that I was lying on a stone floor. Raising myself up up, I can see several horses trapped in fences. A horse farm perhaps. Although looking at it there is about a large amount of horses probably amounting to a hundred or so and everything looks old fashion like a renaissance era exhibit even the fences don't seem to have the oils that are needed to preserve the wood and keep it from rotting to fast seem to be gone. It's dark as well if the moon wasn't so bright shining though the windows of the horse stalls and though a few small holes in the roof shouldn't there be at least some lights installed in here?

Suddenly I feel something soft hit me in the back of my head. Looking behind me I see a little girl in a yellow nightdress that seems to be a little too big for her as it barely touches the top of her little dirty feet. Her blond was everywhere as if she has been running and her hands were dirty and holding…horse feces?

"Go away! Go away," the little girl's blue eyes were red from tears that dripped down her face as she threw more of green wonderful stuff at me." It's not my fault! Papa did it, not me, not me!"

Letting her pelt me with feces as it hit my clothes, which were stained and torn beyond repair due to my incident earlier tonight, I tried to speak to her to figure out what is going on. What came out was another one of those horrid sounds that sound like a mouse keeling over and dying though at lower pitch. Good lord just hearing it would make a mouse kill itself, but it seemed to have an opposite effect on the girl. Causing her to momentarily stop throwing her crude, very cruddy weapons and stare at me with wide eyes and a mouth that threatened to twist into a smile. Really? How does my damaged voice seem that entertaining to everyone that hears it?

A sound of metal scraping against metal instantly destroys the girl's coming smile and causes me pause as I turn to see glinting steel laminated by the moon behind me. I can't see much of the man due to him hiding in the darkness several feet away but I could make out a black cloak and his steel blade in the right hand. Who the heck carries a sword these days? The girl takes a few slow steps back making some distance between me and the man. I feel the man staring at me uninterested

"Ylissean, hand the princess to me and mayhap I'll let you leave alive." The man said slick in killing intent as he pointed the sword toward me. Ylissean? Where have I heard that before? I ignored his killing aura as I pondered. Where and when am I? Why was I sent here?

The young girl whimpering shook me out of my brief thoughts. There are more important things to do first. Should I hand over the girl? The minute I thought that was answered quickly with a no. I would be sending this child to her death most likely. I despise people who seek harm to children as well. While I am used to being threatened with knifes and other weapons due to where my mother and I used to live before I made it to high school was I lived in the places where crime was high, I know that attacked by them and sometimes I would win when it was just fist against fist. One of those times I was strung up with tape and had rocks thrown at me. I should probably try to escape. Gritting my teeth I Took a few quick steps back I tried to inch my way toward the girl only to have her take three steps back hiding deeper into the dark showing me that she doesn't trust me enough to get close to her. I cannot speak either so I can't announce my intent either and I won't be able grab the little girl without the assassin moving ahead and-

Wait a second ahead. I got it!

Lifting my right arm where the girl was currently, I took a protective stance toward the assassin. I made the most defiant stare I could toward my might be killer. Oh god I hope this works!

"_If you can control the head you can control the body."_ I hear my coach's voice in my head suddenly

"I see you made your choice Ylissean," as the man made his intent known he proceeded to charge toward me "then allow me to send you to hell!"

At three feet I heard the man's shoes spread the dirt

At two feet I heard the little miss scream and I uttered a pray to God.

At one foot away the man raised his sword over his head with his right hand. Now!

With my right arm I quickly palmed the guy on the right side of the head hard enough to cause him shift his sword more to the left and away from the girl and the right side of my body. I quickly tried to move out of the sword's path only have it dig into my left shoulder. As it went in my shoulder I could hear the young girl scream as blood came out the wound. Holding a groan of agony inside, I looked at the man with one golden eye peering from his hooded head still hiding in the ebony darkness as he started to lift the blade.

As soon as the blade left the shoulder, I ignored my pain and kicked the guy in the stomach making him groan in pain as I quickly grabbed his sword-hand with my unwounded hand and tried to yank the sword out. This guy has an iron grip; literally, as his black steel gauntlet made it hard to rip it out as it gave me little room to grab.

"Y-you bastard!" yelled the man as I got a good look at his face showing that he had golden eyes and dark tanned skin…also his breath smells horrible! Geez, get a breath mint! You could kill a guy with it being so putrid!

Also I am a bastard huh?

This whole situation is felicitous. Protecting a girl form an asshole such as this. Of course there wasn't blood in the first meeting when I first met _her_.

When was the last time I had to deal with a situation such as this? It was five years ago was it not?

Forcing myself to focus out of the pain and my old memories, the man with golden eyes then grabbed the sword with his other hand as well. As much I would love to do the same with a damaged shoulder it made it hard to move my left arm. I can feel my grip start to slacken on the blade. This is not going to end well if this keeps up.

While we struggled for ownership for the blade I noticed the girl had managed to get behind the man and seemed be holding something rather heavy for her .Looking at the object made me raise my eyebrows...is that a lance used on horses in duels? While it would probably be light for me even with one arm working currently it made the girl walk cumbersomely as she lifted over her head as she took a few strides with her bare feet toward us. Well someone's feeling a little gutsy.

"Leave the funny old man alone!" cried out the girl. Funny? Perhaps. OLD?! Heck no!

The man didn't see the lance comedown on the back of his head as he was glaring at me. He let go of the blade with this hit as he raised his hands to the back of his head. Still holding the lance the girl fell to the ground onto the dull lance. Taking this chance I raised the slightly blade to underneath his chin inches near his throat.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me!" the man said his golden eyes shining even brighter in the moonlight. Does this guy really want me to kill him? When I died all I could think about was the people I would leave behind. I don't have the heart to kill this man. I enjoy fighting competively but this would be taking it too far. Just as I was going to remove the sword from the man's throat I heard footsteps and clinks of metal approaching… as in a lot of them. I am going to have to fight more like this man?

Do have no choice but to kill this man? I wouldn't be capable of living with that I think.

"Milady Lissa are you there?!" A loud voice screams out and the young girl in a dirtier nightgown instantly rises to her feet.

"Fredrick!" the young girl yells back moving to go past me coming very close to the tanned brown man. The said man mad a wicked sneer showing his yellowed teeth. Oh he is not going to-!

"For Plegia!" the man yelled out raising his right arm to reveal a dagger as he made a move toward the girl named Lissa. Instinctively I moved the slightly heavy sword clumsily sideways cutting him in the chest making the yellowed teeth man take several steps back. I obviously didn't cut deep enough kill him as was still standing. Leering at me and switching his gaze to behind me he quickly turned around and ran deeper into the darkness of the stable.

Dropping the sword I let out a sigh as the adrenaline from the fight left me. Of course the pain from my left shoulder begins to bother me even more causing me to hold it with my undamaged arm. Turning around I saw Lissa standing near a boy wearing heavy armor with brown hair that looked to be perhaps fifteen or sixteen give or take staring me down as if trying to assign a threat level to me. Wait a moment….

Fredrick.

Lissa.

Plegia.

Ylissean.

Oh no, no, no, no! This is impossible this can't be! Have been transported to Fire Emblem Awakening? What the heck is going on here?!

Suddenly a small floating ball the size of firefly rose between by eyes. Then another. Then another. Until all I could see was blue light. What is happening? What is going-?

As the blue light surrounded me completely an old memory causing my heart to still as I lost consciousness.

"_You b-bastard," a blacked hair seventeen year old- man wheezed out with two others helping him up "Why are you getting in our way of teaching that bitch a lesson?"_

_He pointed toward a junior high school blind girl with blond hair who was taking her head out the toilet they shoved her head in. the said girl was coughing causing the long hair that dripping wet to flow back and forth as she spread out her hands to look for the guiding stick they took form her._

"_No reason really," I said nonchalantly as I shook my right hand that punched the guy in the gut." I just saw a lady being messed with by a couple pieces of trash and thought "hey, she might need some help taking out the garbage."." _

"_You!" the same guy yelled out obviously angry now causing me to smile at him_

"_Man, he is not worth it." Said one of his buddy_

"_He's right man let's go." Said garbage number three._

_With a glare of snake ready to lunge at his prey he left with the other duo following behind him. Once they were gone I erased my smile and turned around to grab the red and white stick just outside the stall they forced the girl into. Hearing the threat has passed the girl seemed to slow down a little in her search as saw her shoulders start to tremble. Making a small sigh as I hoped my coach would not hear of what happened so I don't get kicked off the wrestling team, I took a step toward and brought my hand down softly on her shoulder._

"_Eeep!" the girl turned where my hand was located her soggy hair covering her face._

"_Whoa! It fine, I'm not with the other guys," surprised at her reaction I flinched. _

"_W-who are you?"_

"_My name is Keith," holding the stick out so it touches her left hand I spoke my name "and you are?"_

_The lady reached out to the stick with the hand and slowly stood up causing her hair to move and reveal her face. _

_Brown eyes met glassy tear filled eyes_

"_My name is- is A-Alisa." She sobbed out._

_That was the start of many good memories. It was also the start of my greatest regret four years later…._

_Alisa, even though I am dead it seems I can't join you just yet… I hope I will someday though._

A/N: I thought of this idea for some time now. The idea for this fic is to explore what humans do to protect the ones they care about most so it is goanna be dark here and there. But, don't worry there will be humor here and there to balance it out. Also if you think my oc Keith is a bit Sueish( whatever that is) I apologize. It has been several years that I wrote stories for entertainment instead I worked on research papers and stuff like that for college so if you can find out what I can do for this self-insert better let me know.

Anyway if you wondering what happened to Keith everything will be explained next chapter. When it will be released will most likely near the end of next month since I have real life stuff to do.

Now to tie you over for now here's is a bit of trivia:

The name Keith means from the battlefield or from the woods depending on which European country you are looking at.

It was suggested by a friend who is a fan of the Fate series by Type-Moon, baking sweets, and who saw RoseWarden's ( the author of the FE fic Cycle, check it out) reponse to one of my reviews of his or her work that Keith would have the ablity to fire food such as hard French bread and lemon pies out of a portal. It was denied, making my friend whenever I see them now to tell me that the cake is a lie.

My OC Alisa is based off an old friend of mine that I dated for a time and was very good to me.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Innocent Monster

Chapter 2: Framed in Hatred

"Is…awake?" a female voice says

"Yo…race…stay…ack." An older male voice replies to the female one "I...ch…it."

Voices..where…?

Opening my eyes, I saw grey lines in a checkered pattern and a faint blue shine on the edges of my vision made me squint my eyes when I look toward the light. I tried raising my arm to rub my eyes but it barely budged an inch. Quickly, I opened my eyes to see grey bars made into a wall until it made a square like pattern with just enough room to put a half a hand though. Looking down at the glaring blue light I saw chains just long enough to relax my arms down slightly attached to an iron brace that was attached to my wrist. This made my back lay against the hard grey stone. The blue shirt that was wearing when I arrived in this wor- wait BLUE SHIRT?! I don't remember wearing this! The shirt itself was plain beside the hideous color but with few differences. First it felt a little rough, like someone did not process all the dirt and seeds out of the cotton when making it so it's a bit itchy and it was long sleeved as well. Considering where I am though, I should be a little thankful at the very least as I felt the damp and slightly chilly air. Is this a dungeon? I saved Lissa girl right? Shouldn't I at least be upgraded to a warm room and bed? My stomach burns form hunger as well. How about I upgrade that to a feast in a warm room and bed? What about my left shoulder as well? I can't feel the burning pain anymore form where that man slashed his sword into. I moved the shoulder experimentally only find it just feeling stiff. How is this possible? Maybe they used magic as well? It really would seem that I am in a fire emblem game… I still cannot believe it… So does that mean that the games we play are actually other worlds?!

A loud clanking sound of a door opening chased away my wondering thoughts away as looked toward the right side of my "wonderful" room. What greeted my sight first thing was a long white beard that reach down to the old man's chest that was covered with a white silk cloak with blue bands on the shoulders leading down the cloak. Holding the wooden staff as he was and considering his appearance he most likely is a priest or some kind of noble or something. His brown eyes though… were what really got to me. The stare in them looked like a blazing sun that was looking down a disgusting ant which was me. I felt myself cringe at his stare instinctively. I could also see something else… fear and ….what is it?

"Your Grace… It's awake." Said the old man disapprovingly. It? Why does this man despise me that much?

"Peace Father Rhys," a gentle female voice said outside the cell." And believe that HE was the one that saved my sister is that right?"

Coming into the cell was a blond girl that looked to be at least fifteen, sixteen years of age dressed in a white formal dress that reached down and split at the thighs to the ankles. The split itself was not big showing anything as to deflect any immodest thought and gave a sense of regalness. Any part of her leg that was exposed was covered with green leggings and a gold sash was tied to her stomach as well. Her hair was not very long just touching her shoulders. This girl almost could be a real life Joan of Arc with the clothes she was wearing and a face that held pure kindness also. In her hands was a wooden bowl with a spoon that rested on a blue book with a feather resting in between the pages. Is that for me? Wait could this girl be… what was her name? Was she not older because this girl could be no more sixteen at most!

"Now Rhys," the blond girl said as she stood a few steps away from me and looked toward the old man who was still standing near the door, "Please release him."

The old man eyes bugged out of his head if it could any further the man would lose his sight. I had to force myself to not laugh at his reaction to the girl's words. I need more information on what's going on first and laughing at the geezer would probably delay the process. After a few seconds though the old man still had the same look on his face and I had no choice but to bite the inside my mouth in order to not laugh. After what seemed a few long slightly painful seconds, my white robed jester took a step forward from the cell's door with the same expression.

"Y—y-your Grace, have you gone mad?! YOU want ME to release Th-this BEAST?! Your Grace, you have to remember what happened to last Exalt, your father?!" stammered the priest as his gaze turned toward me once more that still held malice now held true blooded fear as well. What is this? If I remember right the former exalt started a holy war ten or so years ago before the game started wasn't he killed by the people of Pelgia in battle? Why do they think I killed him? What was this girl's name again? I did not care for her much in the game so her name is hard to remember. Geez, this is god dang annoying….

"I've read the reports of the few of the Royal Guard that survived the battle every year like you want," the girl sighed obviously not wanting to remember those reports. "But if we are to start anew we must learn to forgive our enemies." This girl is really naïve. I am not a danger to her but still…she can't expect someone to forgive that easily. Especially large groups, they are just one joined organism filled with hate and chaotic thought process. I know that better than anyone…

"_**Just take my blood!"**_

"_**This person was nothing but kind to me! WHY?!"**_

"_**Alisa…hang in there…come on damn it!**_

"_**Why did you not help her!?"**_

Shaking my head, I manage to suppress the scarring memories that bubble to the surface. I-I don't want to remember.

**Just remember apathy is mankind's worst enemy.**

**Just remember that both sides good and evil. Holy and demonic. All them suffer equally.**

**Just remember they need the blood for….**

**Stop**_!_** J**-just focus on the good ones. T-that's good… much better.

Taking a deep breath, I notice that girl queen and the man named Rhys seem to be having some kind of debate about me apparently.

"B-but your grace at least bring some guar-"

"Denied, I know what I am doing."

"B-"

"Rhys. Release him." The girl now had the look of a mother disciplining a child. I would find it funny if those memories did not try to surface.

Defeated Rhys reached into his cloak pulls out a small thin brown book. Opening it, he begins to mutter words in another language that could not understand. After he was done talking the chains and the object tied to my wrist were immediately lost the blue luster and faded away. Rubbing my wrists and twisting them around I quickly stand up causing Rhys literally to jump back to the cell door. Not responding to his reaction, I stare at Ms. Joan of Arc herself as she wears a motherly smile once more. Being about several inches shorter than my six foot self her head has to rise itself up to look up at mine.

" I'm sorry for making you wait," The girl said sweetly actually sounding her age for a second until her eyebrow arced up as if realizing how she sounded switched to more royal type tone as she continued to speak " Father Rhys, who is advisor to me and the High Priest of Naga, is very protective of me. I am sure you are hungry as well .Here" To make sure that Rhys doesn't try to stop her, E-something almost throws the bowl to me.

Taking the wooden bowl and the spoon, my burning stomach can't take too much more abuse and without thinking much about what was in there I scooped up whatever was in there without looking at it and took a bite.

*CRUNCH*

W-w-what is this?!

This brunt taste and slimly texture… it also almost painful to chew on it as well. How is this Possible?! Both soft and hard?! Is this some form of Yllisean torture? Ohhhh goooood this isssss much more traumatic then anything elllse in mmmy life! I CaN AcTUally TaSTE The TrAUma!

Noticing my pained and tearful expression the girl Exalt seemed a bit red in the face as she explains what I took a bite of."Since I was worried that our cooks would try to poison your food and my sister wanted to thank you for saving her I uh…. allowed her to cook oatmeal…"

THIS is oatmeal?! YOU let LISSA cook this?! You should give this to your enemies girl and watch the mongrels bow before you. This food is a chemical weapon of the gods! Are you sure that she doesn't hate me for saving her? I almost gagged out the food but not wanting to be rude to the girl or Lissa I held the oatmeal of the devil inside my mouth.

Forcing myself to swallow this…food… that is in my mouth so I can at least say I did not try it. Erasing what happened several moments ago my memories I shake my head side to side, making the aftertaste even worse ( don't ask me how) and pointed toward the book that the girl was still holding after setting the wooden bowl on the damp stone floor.

"Ah, this?" the girl queen asked as I nodded "Lissa was telling me when you tried speaking with her you made "funny noises" so, when I went through the reports of the… incident… with my father and the few survivors of the Royal Guard that battled against you and your ally at the time said they managed to s-slice your throat a-and kill you," the girl started to stutter for a quick second and her face looked sick for a quick second before her face returned to a almost neutral expression," and looking at that scar on your neck, it's no surprise you can't speak."

Confused I moved my right hand to my neck on instantly, suddenly feeling the ragged and large scar that encompassed the entire front of my neck. Why is that there did I not get run over by a car instead of getting my throat slit by a sword? Maybe when that 'devil' sent me here perhaps some things where changed in order for me to be more easily accepted into this world. Hmmm, how interesting… I wonder how that bastard did that. Of course, most likely magical crud I couldn't or want to understand but still very interesting. I can't help but wonder what the magic is like here. From what I seen so far though it is limited to reading it out books. The first being so far though I have seen use magic so far though is not all that impressive though. The priest Rhys is currently standing in-between the inside of my cell door carry an angry yet terrified face. Most likely the moment he realizes I make an offensive action he will close the cell door behind him, trapping his precious Exalt in with me and make his escape.

What an unfaithful and unloyal maggot. It's people like him that use their religion, position, or the power of their current situation to suit their own needs is why I can't help but think that all of humanity is almost completely self-destructive at first. But because of my teammates, Alisa, and few friends I made outside of wrestling that changed. But now I can't help but think that humanity is one moral grey area. Especially after _that_ incident. Neither are we right nor are we wrong, we just do to suit our needs but, that doesn't mean I have to like it. Tearing my gaze away from the maggot as he stews in his fear and anger like the worm he is, I return my gaze back toward E- something the martyr once again.

Hand over the blue book the girl to my left hand which was not preoccupied with exploring my new scar; Ms. Joan now had a slight smile on her face as spoke once more, " this should be a good replace for your voice, please try it."

Removing my hand from my neck I curiously took the feather hiding as a bookmark between the pages after I opened it up. Swiftly peering though several pages, I found no words expect the first page of the book though I couldn't read. Seems like even though this world uses the same language form my world the writing system is completely different. Well here's to hoping that she can read what I write. While I have many questions I think I'll start with the most basic one.

"**What is your name?"**

I don't know how but somehow what I wrote immediately became spoken words!This also sound like one male voice when call a helpline or whatever but is speech somehow! I guess this book has a translator I guess. It looks like this feather does not need ink dipped at either. Magic sure is interesting!

Noticing my surprised expression, the girl let her amusement be known by letting loose a smile giggle," My name is Emmeryn and you?"

Emmeryn! That's what her name was! For some reason, if something or someone is not interesting or I don't talk to them a lot, I cannot memorize the name of the person or object. Embracing the joy of having a voice again, I lost track of the other questions I wanted to ask and answered her.

"**My name is Keith, Emmeryn."** God, it feels like I regrew an arm or something. This is exciting!

Unfortunately the excitement was killed by the suck called Rhys as he spoke out against me from in-between the cell door, "You lesser being of Grima! You shall refer to her as Exalt or Your Grace!"

To my amusement, and to his worst fear, once I turned my gaze toward Rhys he took a few steps back quivering in his white cloak like a dog between his legs. The maggot can only stand up to somebody when they are not looking. How weak. I should be glad he is not the Exalt though, I probably be locked in here until I rot. Beside I hate formality, my mother reminded constantly to be more formal with people during certain times when I was alive. That was and still is a bigger challenge then any of my wrestling matches.

"I am sorry but please refer to me as such Sir Keith…"

I should have guessed. Joan's got to keep up appearances of course. Man I hate formality.

Looking back at Emmeryn, who seemed at bit disappointed and it showed in her voice. Poor girl, she probably just want somebody to treat her as equal beside her own family. Considering that she was crowned on her tenth birthday if my memory serves right, she has not been able to be a kid or a person since then. But that is partially her fault as well, due to her selflessness Emmeryn refuses to force her will on others. If you're in her position it's okay to be selfish.

I mentally laugh at that thought. That's like the kettle calling the pot black though. I'm much too too nice and hopeful for the kindness others as well. Maybe this how I became what I am today.

I move on to my next question and it's very important as well since I need to figure out _when _I am so I can at least figure stuff out.**" Your Grace, may I ask how long you have been on the throne?"**

Emmeryn eyebrow inch up slightly surprised at my question as brought her hand to her chin to think, "It has been at least five years. May I ask why?"

"**I see. It been five years since your father died."** Came my quick written reply as I adopted a thinking expression while my writing hand put my feather down on the book my other hand was holding and starched my right check as I started to calculate. So Emmeryn is at least fifteen like I thought and she doesn't die until she is twenty-five or twenty-six. That would mean that the Lissa saw when I fought that assassin was at least five years old at the very least. That would mean it is at least ten years before the game's prologue starts in Southtown. My eyes stare at Emmeryn's eyes as they glow like beacons with curiosity. Looks like I have no choice… I dislike the thought of lying to but if it gets me out of here and sasiftying Emmeryn's curiosity it would be better than saying "Oh, I came from another world and apparently I look your Father's killer as well. Cool huh?"

Yeah that would go really well.

"**I can't seem to remember what happened with your father or the five years after. I just wanted to know how long it has been, Your Grace." **I wrote down with my feather with my face wearing a serious expression to help mask my lie.

The maggot just made a surprised expression as did the exalt, the latter who asked the expected question," You don't remember…anything?"

All I offered in response is a simple nod.

Emmeryn turned her gaze to her feet staring hard enough that I thought that the fifteen year old queen was trying to use willpower to make her shoes fly off. She then turned her head up and started to walk toward Rhys who still stood in the cell doorway. The man moved out of the way as she walked quickly almost dirtying her subject's white holy robes in the processed as the queen stride past him. Curious, I made my way to the boxed bars wondering what this girl was planning to do.

Once Emmeryn made outside of my hovel and standing pairaell to me I noticed that she was wearing an unreadable expression as she spoke in a queen like voice, "Please, follow me."

"Your Grace?" Rhys himself was just as confused as I was as I stared at her while she walked away in her formal dress and her shoes making soft clacking sounds as walked to arched hallway which I assumed was the entrance of this damp place. Just thinking how nice it would be to be outside in the warm air was motivating enough to follow. Without even sparing a glance at the maggot standing outside the cell, I quickly followed the young queen.

Once I stepped outside I welcomed the sun's rays as they hit my body. Considering that the sun was high in the sky it was probably about noon .The only thing I had left form Earth, my black pants looked even more dirty in the light then in the damp semi-dark hovel of a dungeon. We seemed to have come out into a training ground as they were many soldiers in blue trying to either beat one another with I hoped where dull metal weapons or killing wooden dummies with sharp weapons in a square arena filled with much softer dirt then what was outside it. As Emmeryn passed the soldiers that were training they paused in order to perform a salute with one hand behind their back and their weapon hand close to their chest and if the weapon was a spear had it firmly planted in the dirt. Once the Exalt passed them, they withdrew back to their training. Strangely though I saw a few soldiers giving me strange stares. Do I look that pretty or is it my red hair or something else entirely?

"_Since I was worried that our cooks would try to poison your food and my sister wanted to thank you for saving her I uh…. allowed her to cook oatmeal…"_

I see. Most likely since I look like the previous Exalt's killer and the murder of his Royal Guards they are probably keeping a stink eye on me. It would seem I don't have many fans even with me saving Lissa. Hopefully I can change that seeing that I am stuck in this world and all that.

With me in between Emmeryn and the human maggot priest Rhys, we made our way to a one room house at the end of the training ground where Emmeryn went inside. Following her I looked at the inside of the small little room that we standing in. Adorning the walls was two blue flags carry the Brand if I was correct and on the door was a small plank with the same strange writing I saw in my voice book. I can't tell what language it is perhaps Latin? Before I could wonder in my thoughts further, I saw the top of blond hair and looked down to see the young queen looking up at my brown eyes while her hand was on the metal handle of the door waiting to open the wooden door.

"Could you please wait here with Father Rhys?" asked Emmeryn

Rhys himself did not look to happy as he started to speak up "Your Grace! You wish for me to stay with this traitor?!"

"It is ensure that Sir Keith does not wonder off and get lost," sighed the blond "this is important Father Rhys."

As soon as the word "important" leaves Emmeryn's lips Rhys cease his complaint he was about to make making Emmeryn smile. So I guess I am some kind human pet now? I don't need a babysitter or perhaps Emmeryn needs her privacy with this person behind this door. Either way I don't like being stuck with this guy. I walk over to the left wall away from Rhys my head barely touching the blue flag as lean against the wall with my arms crossed and the book and one of my hands. Emmeryn looks back at me and for a second I believe I saw something akin to sympathy on her otherwise very serious face before she opens the door and walks in.

As soon as few seconds pass after Emmeryn left I feel an uncomfortable tension slowly come over the room. Doing my best to ignore the white cloaked priest's accusing gaze I look up at the brownish stone ceiling trying see if I could distract myself until the blonde girl came back.

Unfortunately for me the maggot priest decides to speak to me.

"While you have managed to trick the exalt do not think you can trick me beast," Rhys voice is low with accusation and a malice that is unbenifiting compared to his earlier behavior, "we released you for your tomb so that we can exterminate Grima's parasites yet after our first battle you betrayed us and sided that accursed Girmleal priestess and killed most of our men and beheaded our king."

Weary of the priest's sudden change I chose my words slowly as I take out my feather and book. A Grimleal priestess? Tomb? Sealed? Evidently the person I look like was some kind of super soldier or a living weapon sealed away for some reason and he was unsealed because of Ylisse's "Holy War". I have so many questions for this man but… he could be lying. People in power tend to do that when they have power so that they can keep their power.

"**What are you talking about?"**

"Even now you play your game. I swear on Naga's good will I smite you where stand so watch yourself beast. I make you, the wrench of a priestess, and that false Exalt pay for ruining our holy war." As he came close enough that I could feel his breath on me his could the way he be acting now be his real personality? I got small glimpse of it when I first awakened. So he hides his true self under the guise of a cowardly priest in other words he is a snake not a maggot. Could he be the evil that "demon" mentioned that needed stopping? He is also seems to have beef with Emmeryn. He might even be the boss of that assassin that I was forced to fight but why go after her younger sister? To cause her suffering so that her death would feel like a pinprick compared to it? Humph, if what I am thinking is right, he reminds me even more of those disgusting humans that let Alisa…disappear.

Before we could exchange more words with each other someone other than Emmeryn came out the door. The first thing I notice is longer dark red hair that is close to dried blood that stops right at their waist and a black eye patch that covers the person's left eye. Everything else was covered in silver armor that is so well polished that you could almost see yourself in the armor. The thing that was noticed next was this person's err…. endowments. Yes, this knight in shining armor was a woman.

Probably the first thing I should have noticed was the steel lance with a strange ornate design which was near my throat in the spilt second she came towards me. I was so surprised by her speed that I dropped my blue book and feather. Is this the difference between a soldier and an assassin!?

"You…" the knight trailed off with a burning hatred in her red eyes as she brought the spear point to touch my neck right on my new found scar, her voice making chills run down my spine. Rhys quickly took a few steps back with a pretending to be frightened but in the corner of my eyes I could see an insane glee in his brown eyes.

It would seem that I am cooked and well done. Not even a day here in this world and already I am-!

**A/N: I realized that last chapter I did not give a basic description of what Keith looked like so here I tried to remedy that in this chapter if not leave a review and if I get enough I'll post a small character bio listing the current things about Keith and a basic description as well this weekend since I will be less busy then. I already have it made so I don't go off character with Keith and the other OCs introduced so far. Anyway I hope you enjoy the OCs I introduce in this chapter. I also hope I made Emmeryn close to her game counterpart as well. Since it now known that Keith is now ten years in the past before Awakening starts I made sure that while Emmeryn acts a bit like teenager her age that comes though her Exalt persona. Anyways I would like thank the people who chose to follow this story. Thank you! It means a lot to me! Now instead of trivia about this chapter I respond to reviews for Chapter 1!**

**Review Responses:**

**GunLord500: It would seem a few errors escaped my view, thank for noticing. If I ever get a chance I will go back and fix it up some more. It is a great honor to hear from you!**

**RoseWarden: Wow, a full analyze! I am not too surprised to see you figured out, as I tried to leave subtle hints here and there about **_**when **_**Keith is. As for Keith personality a horrible and traumatic experience that involved someone that dear to him that made him the way he is and changed his views about people and made them much more greyer then mine. I wanted to make him strong enough to survive in the new world he was going to yet not change him to radically that he a completely different person then myself since he is a SI. The idea of Keith came to me when I observed the Fate series by Type-Moon. If had to say he is mix of my own experiences and of a certain red cloak Archer meshed into one. Anyway yeah…I had a hard time thinking of what a guide of the afterlife would be like so I am glad you liked he/she/it. Since I myself did wrestling I thought I would put it in this story as well and since I also know basic mixed martial arts, Keith is defiantly going to have a different fighting style than all of the other characters in the Fire Emblem world. Just do not expect him be doing Hadokens and Suryikens now lol! As for a weapon though…I have narrowed down to a couple so I haven't decided if I give him two weapons sets or just have Keith have one so we shall see. I am glad the fight scene went like I imagined it to be. I actually got the idea form a friend that I spar with once awhile. This friend of mine collects various weapons as a hobby so asked if could come at me wooden sword in slow motion since I did not want get hurt and basically well it from there. I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter and the last one as well but I think I enjoy writing fight scene more. Anyway glad I managed to entertain you as well! I hope that both you and others continue to review as I am still learning and every review makes me improve!**

**Thank you also you anonymous people as well who read this story as well! I hope you continue to read as well. Please leave a review as well so I can respond to you as well! *Takes a stage bow* till next time!**


End file.
